


Диалог с пустотой

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В моей комнате мне всегда есть с кем поговорить о том, что стоит и чего не стоит делать."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диалог с пустотой

Безжизненный сигнал голосвязи.  
— Да.  
— Мы прибываем на Старкиллер через час. Будьте готовы.  
— Буду, генерал. Не стоило лично сообщать.  
В моей комнате мне всегда есть с кем поговорить о том, что стоит и чего не стоит делать. Я привык к этому оплавленному черному «лицу» и холодному, но родному голосу.  
«Ты не хотел видеть его лицо?»  
Не сейчас. Но дело не только в этом. Он всегда так раздражен, когда говорит со мной.  
Эта любовь то, что мне необходимо.  
Эта любовь то, от чего я мечтаю избавиться, но не хочу.  
Верховный лидер говорит, что боль — путь на темную сторону. Я не чувствовал никогда большей боли, чем сейчас. И не желал ее больше, чем что-либо.  
В детстве я слышал, что любовь — прекрасное, светлое чувство. Что она приходит к каждому и делает человека лучше. Это совсем не то, что мне нужно сейчас. Но моя любовь не такая. Она не имеет ничего общего со светом. Это любовь темной стороны. Она неудовлетворима и бесконечна. Агония бессмертного существа.  
Иногда я хочу сказать ему. Взять руку и ощутить тепло. Несмотря ни на что, я знаю,его руки теплые, даже горячие. Мне кажется, я чувствую их тепло из другого конца комнаты. Даже под плотной черной кожей перчаток.  
«Скажи ему. Что ты теряешь?»  
Все. Я потеряю все. Если эта струна оборвется, я потеряю свой источник силы. При любом исходе. Стоит ли иллюзия блаженства такого риска?  
«Любой скажет, что стоит.»  
Любой глупец. Любой джедай. Сейчас у меня есть он. Неприкосновенный, далекий, но неизменно рядом. Пока наши дороги идут вместе, я буду молчать.  
«А когда они разойдутся?»  
Я скажу ему. И убью. Потому что тогда в нем не будет смысла. И во мне.  
«Тогда убей себя или иди за ним»  
Я уже иду за ним. Пока это не заметно, не признаваясь даже себе. Я пойду туда, где будет он, даже если это уничтожит все, к чему я стремился.  
«А смысл? Бесконечно страдать?»  
Если страдание ведет на темную сторону, то я стану сильнее любого когда-либо жившего ситха.  
«Скажи ему»  
Нет. Я останусь без силы. И без него.  
«Или с ним»  
Или с ним. Но без силы. Он нужен мне, а я ему. Но не так.  
«Что важнее?»  
Он. Он важнее.  
«Он идет к своей цели»  
Да. И я могу сделать реальностью все, к чему он стремится.  
«И тогда станешь ему не нужен».  
Может быть. Если только...  
«Если только ты не нужен ему не смотря на твою полезность в достижении цели?»  
Это возможно?  
«Есть только один способ узнать».  
Тогда.

Сигнал двери каюты.  
— Магистр, мы прибыли. Вы готовы?  
Открывается дверь.  
— Да, мой генерал.  
Молчание.  
— «Мой»? - спрашивает он.  
— Да.

Шорох закрывающейся двери. Теплые руки на моем лице.  
В моей комнате всегда есть с кем поговорить о том, что стоит и чего не стоит делать.  
Но теперь мы можем спорить об этом бесконечно. Только я и мой генерал.


End file.
